lovehinafandomcom-20200223-history
A.I. Love You
A.I. Love You (A・I が止まらない! A.I. ga Tomaranai!) is an award-winning manga series by Ken Akamatsu. First released on the 6th of April 1994 in Japan and finding completion on the 21st of August 1997, an English translation of the series was published by Tokyopop, beginning in February, 2004, and a French translation by Pika Editions. Plot Hitoshi Kōbe, a guy who is neither academically gifted nor good at sports, has only one thing going for him - his ability to program computers. He is so good at this that he can create programs with Artificial Intelligence, however, this does not aid him in finding companionship. One night, a freak lightning strike strikes Hitoshi's computer while it was still running one of his A.I. programs. This program, named "Saati" (Thirty) is given physical form following the lightning strike and materializes into the real world, where she becomes Hitoshi's girlfriend. The story follows their not so ordinary lives as Saati attempts to adjust and grow within the physical world with Hitoshi's assistance while other A.I.s of Hitoshi's also begin to materialize themselves. Production Akamatsuverse Cameos *Ma-kun gets a cameo appearence on the cover of chapter 71. *In the Love Hina anime, Keitaro Urashima once attempts to get a job as a manga artist. The manga he works on is A.I. Love You, which would also appear in other instances being sold by Ken Akamatsu. *Sarah McDougal shares her family name with Cynthia McDougal, both coming from California. *A scene in Love Hina Again shows Naru attempting to play tennis in Tokyo Univesity. A similar scene occurs in chapter 3 of A.I. Love You with Saati Namba, though her miss and fall was intentional. *The costume Kaolla wears in HINATA 86. I Miss You (A Week Later) is the bear from A.I. Love You. *A promotional image exists of Saati standing alongside Naru Narusegawa and Mai from Itsudatte My Santa!. Cameo Gallery File:AILoveYoumanga.jpg|The A.I. Love You manga in Love Hina File:334522.jpg|The A.I. Love You manga in Love Hina File:HitoshiSaati.jpg|Hitoshi and Saati in Love Hina File:AILoveYouMakuncameo.jpg|Ma-kun in Love Hina File:NaruTamaBearTitlePage.png|Forty's Bear in Love Hina Gallery File:AiGaTomaranai1.jpg File:AiGaTomaranai2.jpg File:AiGaTomaranai3.jpg File:AiGaTomaranai4.jpg File:AiGaTomaranai5.jpg File:AiGaTomaranai6.jpg File:AiGaTomaranai7.jpg File:AiGaTomaranai8.jpg File:AiGaTomaranai9.jpg File:NegimaSaati.jpg Trivia *The original Japanese title, A・I が止まらない! (A.I. ga Tomaranai!), is a play on words. While it literally means "A.I. Won’t Stop!" the word "A.I." has several meanings. Besides being the acronym for artificial intelligence, it is also the Japanese word for "love" (愛 ai) and the Japanese transcription of the English word "I" (アイ ai). Tokyopop does their best to recreate this pun with their US release of the series in which this case they added "Love You" to create a pun referring to the statement "I Love You" in A.(I. Love You). *Saati's program is so advanced that conversation with her is indistinguishable from a normal girl and, thus, would easily pass the . *The Tokyopop version of the manga ran out of print as of August 31, 2009. External Links *A.I. Love You Wiki Category:Akamatsuverse Category:AI Love You